


State of Chaos

by wandering_gypsy_feet



Series: Week of One Shots [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dancer AU, F/M, Hockey AU, Modern AU, minnesota au, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_gypsy_feet/pseuds/wandering_gypsy_feet
Summary: Sansa Stark once thought that her family was loving, tight knit mess. Then she and her siblings had children, and she realized she never quite knew the meaning of the word chaos. They all gathered for a wedding, and Sansa found herself a little in over her head.Sequel to Minnesota, State Of...Sixth in the Week of Oneshots.





	State of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I DID PROMISE THERE WAS GONNA BE A WEDDING
> 
> also i hope you all love this because i love this
> 
> and also this is in the future where i assume seattle will get an expansion team and let's face it having sandor as the wild coach was too predictable BUT IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM NEITHER CAN ANY OF YOU anyways less ranting here you go

"And if Bran wants to get married, that's great for him," Arya declared, slamming her hand down on the speckled marble counter top, "but I don't and that's that!"

 

"That's that," Sansa agreed placidly, knowing from long years of experience that Arya was in a mood now and nothing was going to stop her. She just kept shearing cilantro off the stem for her mango salsa she was making.

 

"And mom has to drop it. I don't want to hear it from her this weekend."

 

"I like your optimism."

 

"And if someone asks me why Bran's getting married before me, I'm going to chop them in the throat!"

 

"I don't think dad will appreciate that."

 

"I just don't want to deal with this," Arya collapsed down in the high top chair across from Sansa and rubbed her temples.

 

"At least mom won't bother you about kids if she thinks you're going to have them out of wedlock," Sansa teased and Arya brightened considerably.

 

"Hey, good point. Besides, what does she need me to have grandkids for? She's only got ten of them, even if two of them -- _hurlgh_!" Arya disappeared from view with two small hands wrapped around her neck. Sansa watched in amusement as she stood back up, Alek dangling from around her neck and grinning wickedly.

 

"I thought your mom said no more neck grabbing," Sansa scolded teasingly and Alek let go, dropping the short ways back to the floor.

 

"Only for Rhett and Dimrti," Alek named his younger brothers, "and Sully is just a baby, but Arya is my aunt!"

 

"Well, your aunt appreciates it even less than your brothers," Arya massaged her neck, "so scram."

 

"Your cousins will be home in a few minutes," Sansa promised him and Alek ran for the playroom. She could hear the rest of her nephews in the hallway and Talisa ordering them to follow their brother.

 

"Did he neck grab you?" Robb entered the kitchen carrying the car seat with his youngest son in it; he clearly picked up on Arya gingerly prodding her neck.

 

"Indeed he did," she rasped. Robb shook his head, putting Sully down on the kitchen table.

 

"We're trying to stop that."

 

"Try harder," Arya ordered, going over to unstrap her nephew. Sully grinned and waved fat fists at her.

 

"Jon and Sandor took the kids into town," Sansa explained to Robb's unanswered question, "they should be back soon."

 

"Great," Robb stretched, joints in his back popping loudly. "I'll go stop my demon children from destroying anything."

 

"Thanks," Sansa kissed his cheek as he passed. Arya sat back down at the counter, Sully on her lap.

 

"I mean, I like these kids," she bounced him up and down on her knee, "but I really like giving them back."

 

"Well, if you don't totally love having kids, don't have them," Sansa advised her, "because it's hard enough having kids you love and want more than life, let alone kids you didn't quite want."

 

"Who doesn't want kids?" Talisa entered the kitchen, dropping the diaper bag by the car seat.

 

"Me," Arya said and Talisa didn't seem rattled in the slightest. "I was just telling San that mom has ten grandkids, what does she need me to have them for?"

 

"Eleven, actually," Sansa spoke, as she cleaned off the scissors and Talisa dropped the bottle she was getting.

 

"You're pregnant again?" Arya demanded, shocked, and Sansa grinned, shaking her head.

 

"Nope."

 

"Then what...." Arya looked baffled for a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face and she beamed. "Adoption? You guys are adopting?"

 

"We are," Sansa confirmed, smiling as she began slicing up the mango.

 

"That's so cool!" Arya exclaimed, "I knew you guys were talking about it but I wasn't sure!"

 

"Sandor got really into it after Mal was born," she explained, thinking of how excited her husband had been after their firstborn son's birth, "so we started things and then when we found out I was pregnant with El, we put it on hold. But now that I'm done having kids, we decided it was our route."

 

"That's very nice," Talisa rested her head on her shoulder and Sansa smiled, glad to find support from her sisters.

 

“Thanks. He’s excited to give a home to a child who might not otherwise have one. I think with the way he was brought up…. Well, he’s just looking forward to changing that for someone else,” she explained. Both Talisa and Arya knew a little bit of Sandor’s past; Talisa squeezed her shoulders. 

 

"Good. As long as you guys keep popping them out, I'm free and clear," Arya lifted Sully up and made a face. "You, my dude, need a diaper change."

 

"Need help?" Talisa and Sansa both offered, as Arya rose and grabbed the diaper bag.

 

"I have ten of these gremlins, I got this!"

 

Sansa and Talisa were just commiserating over the joys of traveling with multiple young children when the front door opened again and chaos erupted around them. Sansa had sent Sandor to town with their two children, as well as Jon, Ygritte, and their twin girls to pick up the last remaining things they needed before the wedding tomorrow. Sansa needed five minutes in her house by herself before Catelyn and Ned descended to stay with them.

 

"Hello!" Talisa bent down to receive hugs, nearly bowled over by Malachi, Eloise, and Jon's two red headed daughters, Gemma and Sage. Jon, Sandor, and Ygritte followed, laden down with bags.

 

"You better pray we got everything, because we're not going back," Sandor informed Sansa, who grinned.

 

"I think you did," she left off making the salsa to go inspect their haul, making sure they'd gotten the flowers, ties for the groomsmen, and more.

 

"How about everyone goes to the playroom, yeah?" Jon gentled pried Gemma off of Talisa.

 

"Auntie Arya!" Eloise yelled, when Arya came back with a freshly diapered Sully. She hastily passed the baby off to Sandor before she was mobbed by her nieces and nephews.

 

"You guys saw her this morning." Sansa rolled her eyes.

 

"Will you come play with us?" begged Sage, tugging on her hand.

 

"Please, please, please, please," chorused the rest.

 

"It would've been easier building the arch with Gendry," Arya muttered, before reaching down and scooping up Eloise, the smallest of the pack. "Alright, onward!"

 

"Yay!" the mass of chaos moved out of the kitchen, towards the playroom, where the yells of Robb and his boys joined them.

 

"Good lord, it's a herd," Jon rubbed his face.

 

"Thank you for grabbing all of this, it can go in the spare bedroom for now," Sansa kissed Ygritte's cheek and went to steal Sully. She missed baby cuddles now that both of hers were wild toddlers.

 

The house was filled to the brim. Sansa had been beyond delighted when Bran and Jojen had asked if they could marry in the woods behind Sansa and Sandor's mountain retreat. At the time, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity to have her entire extended family out to Seattle at one time and it was perfect, during the summer when Sandor's NHL coaching duties were much more lax.

 

She had not thought the logistics through.

 

When Jon and Ygritte had came up from Jon's latest film set in LA, they'd settled in the spare bedroom in the basement while Eloise was delighted to share her room with her twin cousins. The girls were happy for all of a day, then there had been temper tantrums over stolen toys and hurt feelings.

 

Bran and Jojen were granted the spacious guest house since they were the newlyweds, but that meant Robb and Talisa shipped out to a nearby AirBnB. Arya and Gendry would vacate their current spare bedroom to go with Robb's family, while Ned and Catelyn took over that spare bedroom when their flight landed today. Rickon was told he could find a couch wherever he liked, which suited him fine.

 

Sansa was just glad that Jojen's family had set up their own sleeping arrangements.

 

There was a small, secret part of her that was just a tiny bit glad that Theon couldn't make it over - she loved him, dearly, but it would've been impossible to fit him, Lana, and their kids in. Plus, Nikita and Valeria were as wild as their father. She was quite fine with the feat of eight kids and Rickon to contend with.

 

It was nearly suppertime when Gendry, Rickon, Bran, and Jojen trooped back in from the woods, dirty and tired but happy. Gendry proudly showed her the massive arch they'd built that would be decorated in the morning before Bran and Jojen were married in front of it. Sansa applauded their efforts and sent them to shower.

 

"You could leave it up and have this place be like a destination wedding thing," Arya suggested and Sandor yelled from across the living room,

 

"Absolutely not!"

 

"How are we all going to fit?" Jon was looking at the kitchen table critically, given that even Sansa and Sandor's massive formal dining table only sat ten and they had near double that amount.

 

“Tada," Sansa gestured to the smaller, less formal dining table that was done up for the kids.

 

"Oh, they are going to make such a mess," commented Ygritte, pouring herself a large glass of wine.

 

"And that's where this comes in," Sandor emerged from the living room holding a tarp; it was what they usually laid down when the kids were painting, but it would serve another purpose tonight.

 

"We've really got this parenting thing down," Robb said proudly and Talisa sailed past, informing him,

 

"Rhett isn't wearing any clothes."

 

"That kid," with a sigh, Robb departed.

 

"Are you going to get mom and dad?" Sansa asked Arya, who was already grabbing her keys.

 

"Back in an hour!"

 

"How are you feeling?" Sansa asked Bran and Jojen as they came to help her with the numerous food dishes she'd prepared.

 

"Relaxed and ready," Jojen remarked as Bran answered,

 

"Happy and fulfilled."

 

"Thanks for doing this for us Sansa," Jojen told her and Sansa grinned, nudging the roast chicken out of the way to make room for her cheesy rice.

 

"I'm happy to!"

 

"You don't have to lie," Bran took the cover off the vegan salad he'd made, "but it's sweet that you do."

 

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you two," Sansa kissed both Bran's head then Jojen's. "Now please immediately round up my children and convince them to eat green things."

 

Their dinner went smoothly, for the most part. After Ned and Cat's arrival threw the place into a brief uproar, the adults played a rotating game of musical chairs, one constantly up to solve some dispute with the kids, wipe up a mess, or try to cajole them into eating something other than dessert. Arya sat back with her wine glass, smirking. Sansa was just glad for the extra hands in the kitchen to wash up and put away.

 

The kids were so excited to see their grandparents that Sansa managed to wrangle a moment of peace and quiet with her siblings, sitting around and catching up. She realized how badly she missed them, especially now that they were all scattered to different corners of the country. Arya and Gendry had taken up residence in Colorado, effortlessly cool and different, while Bran and Jojen had surprised no one by going to the east coast for graduate school. Jon split time with his family and wherever his latest set was, while Rickon criss-crossed the country, playing for AHL teams and doing his best to make it to the NHL.

 

Sandor brought Sansa another glass of wine, smiling at her as he did. They were both quite happy that he coached here in Seattle, which was a neutral enough team that her family felt comfortable rooting for him. Sansa sometimes missed her family and Minnesota so much her heart ached, but other times she was overwhelmingly grateful she always had advance notice of her mother's visits.

 

"When do you think they're going to crash?" Talisa rocked Sully to sleep, watching as Alek and Rhett tore after Mal to go get something from the garage. Rickon followed behind them, delighted.

 

"Oh, not another half hour," Sansa consulted her watch, "unless Grandma and Grandpa have been plying them with sweets."

 

"I checked their bags, we're clear," Robb and Jon were playing a lazy game of cribbage, neither quite paying enough attention to the score.

 

"We should get them rounded up," Talisa said with regret and Sansa waved a hand.

 

"Don't worry. Let Alek and Rhett and D stay here, that way you and Sully can get a half decent night's sleep."

 

"Are you sure?" Talisa looked grateful, while Sandor raised an eyebrow.

 

"They can all sleep in Mal's room," Sansa explained, "and we have Grandma here if anything goes wrong."

 

"You're a savior," Talisa collapsed in relief.

 

"Suddenly extra glad to be in the guest house," Bran joked and then Ned appeared in the doorway, Gemma and Eloise dragging behind him and giggling.

 

"When is bedtime?" he demanded.

 

"Whenever you can get them down," Sandor replied and Ned glanced down at his granddaughters, both of whom couldn't stop laughing.

 

"Alright girls, to your rooms!"

 

"Good luck," Sansa called, knowing from experience that it took at least five stories and a will of steel to get her daughter to bed.

 

In the end it was Catelyn who managed the task, putting all of her grandchildren to sleep in under an hour. Sansa clapped for her, impressed, as she finished tidying up after them. Catelyn gave her a tired smile and a half dramatic bow.

 

"Have you forgotten I did raise a half dozen of you?" she teased slightly, helping Sansa put trucks and blocks back into the chest where they were kept.

 

"Yes, but there weren't eight of us under the age of ten," Sansa said wryly and Catelyn smiled.

 

"Felt like it from time to time."

 

"I can imagine," Sansa gave her mother a little hug as she folded up blankets and put them back in the cupboard. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

 

"I think so, yes," Catelyn said carefully. Sansa was proud that her mother had only taken a year to accept Bran's relationship with Jojen. For an old school Catholic like her, it was a large step. "I just hope everything goes alright."

 

"It will, we've planned it within an inch of our lives," Sansa declared, yawning. The wine was making her sleepy and it had been a long day.

 

"Go get some sleep, I'll finish up in here," Catelyn gently scooted her out of the half cleaned playroom and so Sansa went, trudging up the stairs to the master bedroom. Sandor was just getting out of the shower, combing through his tangled hair.

 

"I'm so sleepy," Sansa stepped out of her clothes, tossing them towards the hamper and pulling on an over sized tee-shirt of Sandor's.

 

"Tomorrow is going to be an even longer day," Sandor reminded her and Sansa smiled.

 

"Yes, but wedding."

 

"You love weddings," he chuckled and her eyes flashed to the large portrait hanging above their bed, the one of them on their wedding day, catching a quiet moment in the sculpture garden at the art museum. Sansa loved that they looked so natural in the photo, just the two of them with their foreheads pressed together as her veil blew in the wind.

 

"I do, and I love that this one isn't mine," she retorted, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Sandor was already in bed when she shut the lights off and slipped in.

 

"Me too," Sandor wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. Sansa smiled, enjoying the warmth from his body and his comforting presence. She was just drifting off into sweet sleep, when she felt the bed move and a bit of pressure on her arm. She cracked her eyes open and saw, even in the darkness, her daughter's concerned little face.

 

"Mama? Thirsty."

 

"Is that Ellie Blue Belle?" Sandor was already getting out of bed. He usually did, on the nights when he couldn't sleep from his insomnia. Sansa was more than happy to take care of the kids whenever he actually did sleep and appreciated the chance to actually doze tonight. She heard him muttering quietly to their daughter as he took her to the kitchen to get some water.

 

Sandor had been incredibly hesitant to be a father, given that he felt he had no prior experience in the field. It had required several long conversations about it before he agreed that it wasn't experience that was necessary but enthusiasm. Now that Mal was four and El was two, he had enough experience to admit that he enjoyed being a father. And he was wonderful with their children.

 

Mal was his father's carbon copy, from his jet black, unruly hair and lively grey eyes. He was tall for his age, but that didn't surprise anyone given Sansa and Sandor's height. He was determined, knew exactly what he wanted, and was the biggest hockey fan Sansa had ever met. He adored his uncle Gendry.

 

El was more like Sansa in looks and nature, with her big blue eyes and fair skin. She had her father's dark hair that was always pulled back in a braid or bun, mostly because she was trying to keep up with her brother and father. She was shy until she got to know someone and so sweet that sometimes she brought tears to Sansa's eyes.

 

She was lightly dozing when Sandor climbed back into bed, dropping a kiss on her temple. She smiled even in her sleep.

 

The next morning was a whirlwind of madness, sweeping up everyone in the household. Bran and Jojen were doing the British wedding party, meaning that all the nieces and nephews were filling in as bridesmaids and page boys. Sansa had first thought it was adorable, then realized with growing horror that it entailed putting all the kids into nice clothes and then asking them to stand still in the woods for half an hour.

 

"What part of this is lowkey?" demanded Talisa, gesturing broadly. They'd turned the family room in the basement into a makeshift hair salon, one where the young girls could get their hair done and the boys could be dressed. Except it was currently being overran by the children, all of them still in their pajamas.

 

"Not hiring someone was a mistake," Catelyn looked ready to faint, so Sansa pressed a mimosa into her hand.

 

"It's fine, it's fine," she assured them, then whistled sharply. All of the kids froze, slowly turning to look at her quizzically. "First one to sit nice and be dressed and ready gets a special treat," she declared.

 

"Me first!" yelled Gemma, vaulting the couch and racing for a chair.

 

"No, me!" Rhett and Alek were close on her heels.

 

"I thought you said bribery wasn't good for kids," Arya said slyly and Sansa held up a finger.

 

"One day won't kill us."

 

It took more bribery and a fair amount of tears before everyone was ready to go outside for pictures. Another part of Bran and Jojen's nontraditional wedding was that they didn't want their nieces and nephews to feel uncomfortable or otherwise pressured into conforming to their gender norms - Bran's exact words - so each had been allowed to chose their outfit for the day. Catelyn had nearly fainted upon seeing some of the choices of her grandchildren.

 

Alek had picked out a nice pair of jeans and his favorite shirt, a button up with a fake bow tie. He passed muster first. Rhett was wearing salmon shorts (which Sansa knew Rickon had a matching pair of) and a polo shirt. All in all, acceptable, except that he refused to wear any other shoes than his crocs. And Dimrti was wearing black joggers and a Minnesota Wild tee shirt he refused to take off. Sully, still subjected to the whims of his mother, was wearing what Robb called his 'newsboy from the Annie play' but Sansa thought the cap was quite dashing.

 

Gemma was wearing a bright turquoise dress that come to her knees and rainbow leggings beneath it; her wearing a unicorn horn had only very nearly been axed by Bran after Catelyn begged. Instead, she had a headband with sunflowers on it. Sage, who had an adamant dislike of dresses, had chosen instead to wear green pants and a flowing cream top. Eloise was in a tutu, as her current obsession were the photos of Sansa at the same age in one. It was a light purple, with matching jelly sandals. Malachi had decided to go with the same outfit as his father, a button up shirt and dark navy pants.

 

All together, they were an odd, if adorable group.

 

"We got them," Jon proclaimed, very carefully feeding Dimtri an applesauce pouch, "you guys go get dressed."

 

"Thank you," Sansa dashed upstairs, where her dress was hung after being dry cleaned. She was grateful that Sandor had had the foresight to turn on her curling iron, so that she could force her locks into a wavy style. She swiped makeup on, tossing her lip gloss to Talisa when she came in search of some.

 

By mid morning they were all presentable enough to troop outside for pictures. Meera had offered to do the photography, which Sansa was thankful for. She was the least likely person to judge them for the barely controlled mania. Sansa tugged down the emerald green dress she'd chosen for the day as Sandor put El on his hip.

 

"You look amazing, as always," he remarked and Sansa beamed at him, looking up from straightening Mal's hair.

 

"Thank you love!"

 

"Everyone please smile!" Catelyn commanded, as they stood for the massive family photo, Bran and Jojen at the center.

 

The ceremony was also very free spirited, which meant that each child was encouraged to walk down the aisle with whatever motion they so chose, which meant that Dimtri raced to catch whatever petals Gemma and El were throwing and Sage turned somersaults the whole way. There were special cushions for them beneath the arch, while everyone else arranged themselves on the wooden benches. The gathering was small; immediate family only with a few friends. Sansa leaned against Sandor’s arm and watched in happiness. 

 

She always joked that she didn’t quite remember her own wedding, but it wasn’t far off the mark. She’d been half delusional after a week of not eating anything from stress, plus the fact that Arya kept a flask of pink moscato strapped to her leg to give to Sansa whenever Catelyn drove them nuts. It had been a blur, a happy one at that, but she still could only really remember the aftermath of the Catholic mass, when she’d been able to scarf down a granola bar and find a second of peace with Sandor. 

 

Bran looked so happy, holding Jojen’s hands and smiling out at them. The kids were doing their best to behave, even if Sage and Rhett were having a small argument over a stick Sage had found. All around them were friends and family, smiling back. Seattle had even managed to grace them with sunlight, filtering down through the trees. 

 

Once they were pronounced husband and husband, Bran and Jojen shared a kiss and then invited them to the huge table the caterer had set up for the shared meal. That had been were Sansa had drawn the line; she could not cook an entire vegan meal for over fifty people and serve it. Bran had excitedly explained that it would be a communal dishes, which made Catelyn nervous but delighted the kids.

 

"And there's no meat?" her father sat next to her, Mal on his lap, eyeing the large dishes critically. Sansa bit back laughter, helping El arrange a napkin over her tutu. 

 

"No dad, that's what vegan is. No meat, no poultry, no dairy," she explained and Ned cast a dubious look at her. 

 

"Then what is the point of eating it?" 

 

"Because we love and respect Bran, including his diet choices, don't we?" she cajoled El, who nodded. 

 

"Tell me you have meat something in your house," Ned turned to Sandor, who hesitated then leaned in close so that no one could hear and muttered, 

 

"Beef jerky, second drawer on the right." 

 

"Papa has to go to the bathroom." Ned set Mal on Sandor's lap and pushed away from the table. Sansa rolled her eyes, spooning a pasta salad onto El's plate. 

 

During the dinner, both Jojen and Bran gave speeches, as well as Meera and Rickon, who stood as maid of honor and best man respectively. Sansa cried at all of them which made Sandor and Arya both mock her gently. She didn't mind much, especially not when Bran thanked her and Sandor for always being there for him, no matter what. 

 

The kids were still going strong when the dance began, though Sansa did change them into comfier clothes so that they could dance around the dance floor with their cousins and not wreck their clothes. Bran had a dance with Catelyn, then one with Jojen, and one with all the kids. Sansa had a glass of wine and leaned against Sandor, smiling.

 

"We invite all couples on the floor for a special dance," the dj announced and Sansa pulled Sandor onto the floor, ignoring his halfhearted protests. 

 

"Dance with me," she requested, grinning at him and after a heartbeat he wrapped his arms around her and Sansa leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. He'd opened the first couple buttons and she discretely kissed the triangle of skin there. He kissed the top of her head. 

 

"I love you little bird,” he muttered, “more and more each day.” 

 

“That’s a lot of days,” she teased and he smiled down at her, the sweet, soft smile she knew so well and never quite tired of seeing. 

 

“I have a lot of love.” 

 

“Do you now?” she was about to make a slightly racy joke, tipsy on wine and happiness, when something small and compact smacked her legs. It was El, staring up at them with wide blue eyes and a pleading expression. 

 

“I dance too!” 

 

“Oh, you dance too?” Sandor bent down to scoop her up, putting her between Sansa and himself. El threw her arms around her father’s neck and beamed. Sansa laughed and swayed with them, until Mal noticed his exclusion from the moment and raced over to join. Sandor passed El off to Sansa so that she had the lighter load, then swung Mal onto his hip. 

 

“Dance, dance!” El was delighted, clapping her hands. Sandor laughed, holding his free hand up high so that Sansa could twirl. Around them, Talisa and Robb were dancing in a circle with Rhett, Alek, and Dimtri, Ned was bouncing Sully up and down, and Jojen had Sage on his feet, dancing with her while Bran sat beside the dance floor and watched, resting. 

 

Sansa saw her mother dancing with Gemma and smiled. Catelyn and Jon still had their moments, but Catelyn never treated his twins as anything less than her fully fledged granddaughters and Sansa was grateful for that. Arya had traded out Gendry for Meera, the two of them performing an over-dramatic ballroom style, laughing the entire time. She spotted Gendry swapping Arya’s drink out for water and was was once again stuck by how glad she was her little sister had found someone so perfect for her. 

 

Everyone else was dancing, swaying under the canopy of twinkling lights. Sandor was singing the words to Mal, who was nodding along. El was resting her head on Sansa’s shoulder - she was sure her daughter was going to crash sometime soon - but for the moment, she let herself be utterly present with her family. 

 

All she felt was joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> guys this has been a blast (a very stressful blast) and i can't wait to post the final one tomorrow and also watch season 8 premiere and have a breakdown 
> 
> as troy bolton says we're all in this together so come cry with me in the reviews


End file.
